L'Halloween de l'épouvanteur
by Frushy
Summary: Le récit du premier Halloween de John Gregory en tant qu'épouvanteur


L'halloween de l'épouvanteur

Je m'appelle John Gregory, ceci est le récit de mon premier Halloween en tant qu'épouvanteur, mais pour bien comprendre cette histoire je dois commencer par vous raconter ce que m'a enseigné mon maître, des événements qui se sont déroulés il y a longtemps, très longtemps.

Tout le monde connaît la légende de Merlin, mais seuls les épouvanteurs connaissent son histoire. Merlin était le fils d'une humaine et d'un ancien dieu, dont on suppose que l'identité n'est autre que Le Malin lui-même, il hérita des nombreux pouvoirs de son père dont le principal était de pouvoir contrôler et se métamorphoser en animal . Il aida Arthur Pendragon à retirer l'Epée du Rocher pour que la Bretagne puisse retrouver un Roi, un vrai Roi et non un chef barbare d'une contrée étrangère. Lors de la Grande Guerre Arthurienne, c'est lui qui contacta le fils d'Héphaïstos pour lui forger une épée qui mènerait son peuple à la victoire. Cette épée est sans doute la plus puissante de tous les temps, tout le monde connaît son nom : Excalibur. C'est ici que la légende diverge de la vérité, quand Merlin se rendit chez le forgeron pour chercher l'épée il eût un coup de foudre pour une femme sur le chemin du retour. Elle habitait au bord d'un lac, si bien que les gens la surnommait La Dame du Lac. Elle s'appelait en vérité Nimueh -Viviane en anglais actuel- et cette femme avait de très grands pouvoirs magiques non exploités que Merlin détecta tout de suite en elle. Il lui proposa alors de venir avec lui habiter au château ce qu'elle accepta tout de suite trop heureuse d'avoir une occasion de quitter enfin son maudit lac. Viviane devînt très vite une sorcière d'une extrême puissance sous la tutelle du Grand Mage du Roi. Mais Nimueh n'était pas amoureuse du sorcier, de plus elle était très manipulatrice et conduit donc Merlin à lui apprendre ses deux sorts les plus puissants : le premier étant le pouvoir de se transformer en dragon, avec tous les avantages compris avec la métamorphose, le second était un sort beaucoup plus puissant, un sort ne pouvant être lancé que la nuit d'Halloween, le plus puissant Sabbat des sorcières, ce sort ramène à la vie énormément de morts puis d'ensuite pouvoir les contrôler. Heureusement Viviane a emporté le secret de ce sort dans sa tombe.

Mais cette nuit de Lammas Viviane est revenue, les trois clans de sorcières se sont rassemblés dans un conventus exceptionnel et ont ainsi ramenée Nimueh. Elle à l'intention de jeter le sort enseigné par Merlin pour créer un monde peuplé de morts, un monde où les sorcières régneraient. Je dois l'en empêcher, telle est ma tâche en tant qu'épouvanteur.

Lorsque j'aperçus enfin Pendle une évidence m'apparut : la nuit allait être longue et sanglante. Viviane était déjà réveillée et avait déjà jeter son sort. Elle devait récupérer après le maléfice, j'en déduis qu'elle se cachait dans la tour Malkin, l'endroit le plus sûr de Pendle. Il me fallait un plan pour m'infiltrer dans la tour. J'allais donc au sommet de la colline la plus proche pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, beaucoup de mort-vivants étaient déjà sortis de la terre ce qui n'allait pas faciliter la tâche. De plus il me fallait un moyen d'entrer dans la tour or je n'avais pas d'alliés sur qui compter. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur, il fallait donc attirer les sorcières à baisser le pont-levis. Les sorcières devaient aussi sortir de la tour, je ne serais pas de taille si elle me tombait toutes dessus en même temps. Un otage, je devais prendre un otage, quelqu'un d'assez important pour le clan Malkin pour qu'ils abandonnent la tour quelques instants. Deux personnes seulement étaient assez importante pour que les Malkin daignent s'intéresser à elles : Alice Malkin, la chef du clan Malkin et Kernolde, la tristement célébre tueuse du clan. Alice Malkin ne sortait jamais de la tour, ce qui la rendait inaccessible, en revanche Kernolde n'y mettait jamais les pieds, elle détestait trop la compagnie des autres pour aller dans des lieux surpeuplés comme celui-là. Je devais donc capturer la tueuse. La tâche n'allait pas être facile, on dit que Kernolde est la meilleure tueuse du clan depuis Dretch, la toute première tueuse du clan. La nuit elle s'entraînait au sommet de la colline de Roogle mais personne n'osait s'y aventurer car les représailles si on la dérangeait effrayaient tous les habitants. C'était sur cette colline qu'étaient situés tous les cimetières de Pendle, l'ascension serait donc encore plus compliquée que prévue. J'avais mon plan, il ne restait plus qu'à l'appliquer.

Je commençais à marcher vers la colline lorsqu'un premier mort-vivant croisa mon chemin. Je sortis la lame rétractable de mon bâton puis suivant les enseignements de mon maître je lui enfonçais dans la tête, entre les deux yeux. Le sang gicla, le mort tomba. Ce fût facile, mais la difficulté ne se trouvait pas là, lorsqu'ils auront un grand avantage du nombre ce sera plus difficile. Croisant jusqu'au pied de la colline deux autres cadavres, je récidivais l'exploit. C'est là que je rencontrais les premières difficultés, j'arrivais au bas de Roogle et je devais donc traverser le cimetière qui me faisait face. J'enlevais ma capuche, la noirceur de la nuit obscurcissant ma vision il ne fallait pas en plus qu'elle soit entravé par mes habits. Je sortais ma chaîne d'argent et l'enroulais autour de mon poignet, l'argent est très efficace contre les morts, il les brûle au même titre qu'une sorcière. Je pris deux fortes inspirations, puis je me mis à courir en travers du cimetière. Je fis quelques pas quand j'en aperçu au moins une vingtaine dont cinq se dirigeaient déjà vers moi. Je lançais ma chaîne sur le plus proche ce qui l'immobilisa immédiatement, mais pendant ce temps les quatre autres s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés, j'enfonçais ma lame dans le crâne d'un premier, de l'autre bout de mon bâton repoussait un deuxième, tranchais la gorge des deux autres et découpais la coite crânienne de celui que j'avais repoussé. Je me dirigeais vers le cadavre ligoté pour l'abattre puis récupérer ma chaîne. Tuer ces mort-vivants demandait beaucoup d'efforts et il fallait que je garde des forces pour le combat contre la tueuse. J'établis donc un stratagème pour économiser mes efforts, j'enduis ma cape de sang de cadavre pour qu'il ne puissent repérer mon odeur, je me mis à marcher ensuite lentement vers le sommet. Mon stratagème fonctionnait, jusqu'au sommet aucun ne vînt essayer de me tuer.

Arrivé sur le terrain d'entraînement je la vis, elle me faisait déjà face et souriait. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot. Nos lames se croisaient, s'entrechoquaient, se repoussaient, ses couteaux volaient vers moi, ma chaîne d'argent volait vers elle. La tueuse trébucha, un coup de chance. J'en profitais alors pour lui asséner un coup de bâton qui l'assomma. Je redescendit la colline par l'autre versant pour ne pas avoir à retraverser le cimetière tout en la portant sur mon dos. Je contournais la colline pour chercher une maison inhabitée. Quand j'en trouvais enfin une, je pénétrais à l'intérieur et installait la tueuse face à une miroir pour que les sorcières puissent la voir. Je m'enfuis de la maison avant que celle-ci n'arrivent.

Les Malkin étaient sorti de la tour et dans la précipitation avaient oublié de refermer le pont-levis mon plan avait marché. Il me fallait encore m'infiltrer et assassiner Viviane. Je pénétrais dans le tour sans encombres, toutes les sorcières s'étaient précipitées pour avoir l'honneur de sauver Kernolde. Je me mis à fouiller toutes les pièces du donjon, quand je la trouvais enfin telle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je pus constater qu'elle dormait. Je faisait sortir la lame de mon bâton et m'avançais vers elle quand je fût pris d'un doute. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de tuer des sorcières, je les enfermes dans des fosses, mon maître m'a appris à procéder comme ça. Il me disait que tout humain, et même les créatures de l'obscur, méritent une seconde chance, je crois en les principes de mon maître, je ne tue que lorsque j'y suis forcé par les événements alors pourquoi Viviane échapperait-elle à la règle ? « Pourquoi ? Car les temps ont changés, l'obscur est plus fort et considérer les sorcières comme des êtres humains nous rend faibles, de plus mon maître n'a jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, la tuer est le seul moyen d'inverser le sort à ma connaissance, je dois l'arrêter, quitte à me salir les mains je dois empêcher l'obscur d'envahir le monde, telle est ma tâche en tant qu'épouvanteur ».

C'est cette phrase que je me répétait pendant que je lui tranchais la gorge puis brûlais son cadavre -pour qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir cette fois-. Cette phrase m'a permis de me donner bonne conscience, bonne conscience que j'ai préservé jusqu'à un certain jour, le jour où j'ai lu un livre de la grande bibliothèque que m'a légué mon prédécesseur. Dans ce livre on y précise que Merlin avait trouvé un moyen d'inverser le sort, il suffisait que le mage ou la sorcière l'ayant jeté éprouve du remord. Moi, j'éprouve du regret, le regret de n'avoir pas lu ce livre plus tôt, qui à cause de ma stupidité et mon orgueil à coûté une vie certes non-innocente mais une vie humaine tout de même. Ce message s'adresse donc à toi, toi qui lis ce texte, tu dois être soit mon apprenti si je suis encore vivant, soit épouvanteur si je suis déjà mort. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, apprend des enseignements du passé.

John Gregory


End file.
